


战前话别

by lan1001tern



Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga), 斩！赤红之瞳
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lan1001tern/pseuds/lan1001tern
Relationships: Mine/Tatsumi (Akame ga Kill!)
Kudos: 1





	战前话别

玛茵向来高高扎起的马尾辫被松松地放下了，散落在了枕头上。那双昔日像是她本人一样，看起来充满活力的眼睛半张着，似乎已经失去了闭合的功能。

她瞳孔依旧是熟悉的淡粉色，只是……生气与活力与眼中的星光都消散不见，显得死气沉沉。

塔兹米的心紧了紧，又放松了下来。

即使杀手的工作危险而沉重，同伴们也在一个又一个死亡，可是，因为那全部都是重要的伙伴的原因，每一次噩耗都会让塔兹米整宿地失眠，然后强迫自己入睡，从而做到保持身体的机能正常运行，然后，继续向前前进。

同伴的死亡，是塔兹米永远都无法习以为常的事情。

因此，塔兹米接受了每一次的同伴的死亡。

他承受了每一次的生死之别的痛楚，同时，也一次次坚定自己的信仰，他得前进，带着同伴们的那份。

也因此，比起紧张，担忧这些情绪，塔兹米此时的心境要祥和地多。塔兹米其实觉得，现在这种状况自己不应该如此平静，但是，他的确觉得很安心。

这种巨大的安心感像是浸透全身的幸福一般，让塔兹米几乎无法按捺心中的喜悦。

太好了，玛茵，她没有死。

她还活着，她还有呼吸，她还会有醒来的一天——即使她现在彻底地失去了意识，精神力收到了重创，可能很长一段时间，都只会这样无知无觉地躺着了。

这真的是一种十分糟糕的状况。

但是，她还活着啊。

塔兹米最珍视的姑娘，还在他的眼前浅浅地呼吸着。她的心脏，正慢慢地，不是十分有力，但是也并不紊乱地，一下，一下地跳动着。

塔兹米伸手轻轻地触碰少女显得有些苍白的面颊。温热地，带着可以感受到的有别于空气中的温差，光滑，柔软，这让塔兹米想起了平日里玛茵有时微微鼓起双颊的小动作，这回忆一下子将塔兹米带了最初认识的时光。

那时候，塔兹米觉得玛茵是一个难以应付的姑娘。她有些小任性，态度还总爱故作高傲，总是乡下人乡下人地叫个没完，使唤起人来也没个界限，声音比起正常的女孩子又尖了点甜了些——相处起来其实没有什么大问题，但是……

烦。

每当她微微撅起嘴巴，稍稍鼓起脸颊的时候，塔兹米并不觉得可爱，只是会归为她太过任性。

即使玛茵还年长他一岁。

那时候，塔兹米珍视的女孩子莎悠才被有着特殊癖好的凶恶贵族虐杀而死，他表面上并不显露，但是其实每一天，整宿整宿地，塔兹米都会想起青梅莎悠那被吊起来的，已经死去了一两天，全身遍布着各种伤口的尸体，以及竹马伊耶亚斯临死前，那被病毒污染地几乎没有一块完好的皮肤的样子……

希尔开解了塔兹米，然后，她被怪物吃掉了。

布兰德教导了塔兹米，然后，他力竭而死。

同伴们一日日地减少，他们的离去在塔兹米的心脏上敲下了一个又一个楔子，以死亡永远地扎在他的心间。纵使随着时间的流逝，心头上的伤口愈合，但是每一次的跳动，都隐隐地疼。

初时，塔兹米还会与赤瞳，或是和大姐雷欧奈稍稍提及这个话题，到后来，他便只剩下沉默了。

玛茵失去了搭档希尔，塔兹米失去了布兰德，不知何时起，他们便成了搭档。

塔兹米其实开始的时候就没觉得玛茵看不惯自己。她或许就是习惯性的为难一下，不过分，塔兹米也没往心里去过，也毫不在意。

但是，不知不觉间，距离便慢慢近了。而作为搭档，总是需要交流的，战斗的时候，两人也越来越有默契。

塔兹米还记得某一天的晚上。

他记不清具体的时间，但总之是一个塔兹米没有任务，而玛茵也没有任务的日子。

夜晚微凉，月色如洗。晚餐有些咸，塔兹米隐约记得自己多喝了些水，因此半夜醒来，便再也睡不着了。记不得是想吹吹风，亦或是单纯地只是走两圈，塔兹米只记得当他蹑手蹑脚，走到庭院的时候，枝桠与墙壁间的阴影，比正常月光所投映出地要深一些，隐隐约约是一个人蹲跪着的轮廓。

然后，他发现那是玛茵。

她显然也是从床上爬起来的样子，双马尾被拆掉，披散在肩后，刘海与发梢都有些凌乱，看起来像是在床上辗转反侧了多时的样子。

塔兹米没有刻意隐藏自己的脚步声，因此，当他走入庭院的时候，纵使有风吹动的声音，玛茵还是很快扭头，发现是塔兹米的时候，她便又再次转了过去。

“你知道这是什么花么？”

塔兹米走近的时候，玛茵背对着他问道。这时候，塔兹米才注意到她的面前是一丛约30公分高的野草，其间点缀着些许蓝色的小野花，花为单层瓣，看起来薄薄地一层。

塔兹米摇摇头，想起玛茵看不到自己的动作，复又出声回答，“不知道。”

“我原来也不知道。”玛茵的声音很轻，“希尔也不知道。”

提及了逝者，两人都静默了些许。

“希尔蛮喜欢这些小花的。她觉得它们小小地点缀在草叶上，让枯燥的绿色多了许多明亮的花纹。”

“嗯。”

塔兹米蹲了下来，靠在玛茵的身边。

“你知道的，她记性不好。问过我一次的事情，隔三差五便会再问一次。”

“……嗯。”

“它叫婆婆纳。”或许是半蹲着太久，玛茵的身体微微摇晃了下，塔兹米已自己的身体为支点，微微帮她支撑了一下。

她香香的，和塔兹米以及基地的大家用的是同样的洗发水与沐浴露，可是塔兹米却觉得除了这大众的味道之外，玛茵的身上似乎还有些不一样的味道。

他不知道那香味是事实存在的，还是他的心理暗示。

不过，彼时，他们还只是关系很好的同伴，塔兹米只是静静地，陪着玛茵到了接近黎明的深夜。

塔兹米低下头，靠近玛茵散落在枕头上的长发——是洗发水的味道，基地里通用的那种。他想，玛茵的身上应该一直都是正常的洗漱用品的味道，或许，从那个时候，开始，她在自己的心中就是稍稍有些不同的吧。

塔兹米握住玛茵的手。她的手指微微蜷曲着，被触碰时并没有任何反应。

‘你需要休息呢，玛茵。’

塔兹米想起了那时，少女略带羞涩的告白。

‘真是……其实早就成了你的裙下之臣啊。’

塔兹米将玛茵的双手放回被子下面，小心仔细地整理了下她长长的头发。

‘我一定会回来的，活着回来。’他在心底小声地承诺，‘然后，我们可以结婚……那时候，所有的问题应该都被解决了，我们可以找一个小村庄一同生活……’

‘也许会有一两个孩子……’塔兹米心中的声音颤了颤。

‘或许……我们造的杀业……或许不会有孩子吧。’

‘但是有你就好。’

没有多余的时间了，塔兹米转身，走向了战场。

他要活下来。

他会活下来。


End file.
